


Perfeito

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um pouco de poesia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfeito

Sangue, trevas e ódio  
A estrela negra a brilhar no céu  
À sombra da noite a pairar sobre as almas  
daquelas que devem demais  
Uma valsa eterna de frustração  
de dor de sofrimento  
O sempre belo vira horror  
O horror um espetáculo  
E sempre existirá a tristeza  
para lembrar a mediocridade da verdade conhecida  
e a magnitude da ignorância  
pra sempre… um inferno na terra.

  
  



End file.
